Pirates - Game 10
2nd day in town - Golden hair brush commotions happen when Maera finds out that she bought a brush that turns hair gold (3 charges per day, 4 hours per charge). Throm goes to the Jackel in the centre of town and wins a lot of money and Mayra becomes everyone’s good luck charm as the “Golden Girl”. Everyone buys her drinks and she gets drunk, then eventually the Gold wears off and everyone thinks she is a fake. Akilu then buys her one more drink and she passes out. Akilu also won 8 COPPER at the low rollers table. Throm finally sees Markus and confronts him about his gambling ways, where Markus tells him about his life after Thromlier set him straight. He gets a suspicion that Markus is secretly working for a gang called the Yezh (“Yosh”). Roan sees a bounty board in town and notices the contract that Daechir is on, as well as 5 others which have a symbol next to them and circle a certain part of town on a map. Upon checking that part of town, he↵finds out that there is a different bounty board that has the same contract Daechir is on, and 5 different contracts with a different symbol to the first board. When Roan investigates this further, he finds out there is two gangs in town and the bounty board differs in the two territories. Yezh (“Yosh”) – like a Russian mafia and the crime boss is Monya Elson (Urchin) Yong – like a Korean mafia and the crime boss name is unknown (Dragon) (Currently docked in Yong territory) Roan also finds out that the two gang leaders play at the platinum table most nights in the Jackel. After finding out that Markus is one of the platinum table waiters, Throm finds Markus and convinces him to pass a letter to Mr Elson. The letter states that the performers outside the Jackel would like to discuss the contracts on the Yong. Eventually a representative for Mr Elson comes out and discusses some of the details with the group and implies that he might be able to give them safety from the Yong if they complete all 5 contracts – or at least can get them a meeting with Mr Elson. The group decide they need to stay away from the ship for a while to not draw attention to it, so they get rooms at the Blue Dog inn, in Yezh territory. 3rd night in town and the group decides to head over to the fight pit because it was the only contract where they knew a location. They see Veldon Maebane (Yong contact #2) and decide that they will try and get up to him and talk to him. After failing to convince guard staff to let them up, they muster up a plan that involves casting Blind on Veldon and seeing what he does, to then come back later. Maera and Akilu go outside and Roan and Throm stay inside. Throm casts Blind and Veldon raises up his shield, turns into a gaseous form and flies up and out of the room. A moment later, 9 wolves appear around the room in the crowd of people, and a booming voice says “No one move!” The doors lockdown and the guards go through the crowd, asking people to remove their shirt or it will be removed forcefully. Some shirts ripped open, the crowd mostly obeys and the guards are checking the shoulder/chest for tattoo or markings. Eventually they finish (dragging off one person into a back room) and announce an apology “Sorry for causing alarm - the organiser of the event was attacked by a violent Yezh gang member and we needed to catch the criminal to make the town a safer place. Please accept a complementary betting token as our way of apologising for any stress we may have caused you. If any of your possessions were damaged, please contact management so we can reimburse you for any damages. The fights have been cancelled tonight.” The group leaves the fight pit and explain what happened to the rest of the group, then go back to Blue Dog inn. Fenzo Choi Human Dark hair, late 20's, has a rapier at his side and has a tattoo on his right hand. 500gp dead Veldon Maebane Human man with greying hair. Carries a large steel shield and a large mace. Often seen in the fight pits. 500gp dead Rayner Trillneer Human man around 30 years old with brown hair. Carries a quaterstaff and heavy crossbow on his back. Tattoo on right hand. Approach with caution. 500gp dead Heldore Magnur Man dressed in full-plate, carries a large steel shield, longsword and heavy crossbow. Likes to enlarge self during combat. 500gp dead Grier Daliore Human woman, in mid 30s. Tattoo left hand. Carries a quarterstaff and a spear. Wears half-plate. Cleric for Chaos and Destruction. Warning. 500gp dead 600gp dead